


flung out of space

by Deadlin (YunJun)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunJun/pseuds/Deadlin
Relationships: Houji Kousuke/Takizawa Seidou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	flung out of space

Seidou had a nice suit. He took it to the dry cleaner twice a month, to ensure that it always looked the best. Seidou had drool all over his nice suit. Houji's cock forced his jaw open, and a steady stream of drool was running down his chin. From underneath his superior’s desk, he desperately tried his best to be Houji’s good little cockwarmer.

He had already been rewarded with a hand tangled in his hair, that tugged pleasantly at his brown locks every time he did anything particularly pleasurable. Oh, how Seidou wanted Houji to pull his hair as he fucked him silly bent over the desk. But Houji wouldn't do that, not unless Seidou could be good for him. So he reaches up with one of his hands to massage the parts he couldn't reach with his mouth, providing what he could reach with throughout love and care. Eventually, it was enough to evoke a loud, drawn-out moan from Houji.

Seidou pulled back, kissing the tip in a show of mock-chastity. The kiss smeared salty, wet pre-cum on his bruised lips, and Seidou dove back down on his superior with enthusiasm. He followed his checks, bobbing his head going lower each time until he felt the tip nudge against his gag reflex. It evoked a gagging, desperate whine from the back of his throat and the sound carried up through Houji’s cock making the older man groan. He renewed the strength with which he was gripping Seidou’s hair. When Seidou felt the pull at his scalp he tried to swallow around Houji’s cock, nervous and excited all the same.

Houji carefully coaxed Seidou off of his cock by his hair, and the younger man complied. When only the tip remained inside his mouth Houji changed directions, pushing Seidou’s head down on his dick until a bulge formed in his throat, which Houji gently traced the outline of with his fingertips. Seidou chokes on Houji’s length, harsh, wet sounds escaping him. More drool is slipping past his lips, staining his clothes and the floor. There is another stain growing on the front of his pants as Houji keeps the grip on his hair, starting to fuck his mouth at a steady pace.

Houji’s breathing was getting harsher as he forced the brunette up and down on his length, finding that the wet gagging moans and the pliant mouth desperately sucking his cock was pushing him towards the edge. So with one last sigh, the pulls Seidou off of his aching dick.

Seidou gasped for air, lungs greedily filling up from when he had had a hard time breathing deep throating Houji. His throat felt raw, sore, but there was a pleasurable edge to it. Knowing that he had done a good job. He groaned and almost melted into a puddle on the floor when Houji’s hand let go of his hair and it patted his head in a much gentler fashion. Houji smiled at him saying “you did well,” and suddenly it is like all of the previous strain has disappeared from his mind. He wants to do well, to be so good, for Houji to praise him more.

He was too weak-kneed from the rough handling that Houji has to help him up off the floor, and he collapses sitting on his superior’s desk with a huff. Houji leans in, and Seidou can feel hot breath against the shell of his ear before Houji bites into it gently, drawing a moan. “Can you continue?” he asks, looking down at Seidou with an indecipherable look.

“Y-yes.. yes,” Seidou pants needily. He is still hard, still unsatisfied and the thought of ending it like this drives a stake of disappointment through him. Houji smiles, pinning Seidou down on the desk. A folder digs into his shoulder uncomfortably, but Seidou can't bring himself to care. Their lips connect, Houji licking and biting softly at Seidou’s lips until he opens his mouth and lets Houji’s tongue inside. A line of saliva connected them as they pulled back, both panting.

Then one of the hands that had been keeping Seidou’s wrists in place let's go, trailing lower. Seidou arches into the featherlight touch, down his neck, over his heaving chest and taut stomach until it reaches down to his pants. Houji applied more pressure, rubbing up and down, and Seidou threw his head back in pleasure, gasping at the sensation. Houji unbuttoned his pants quickly and pushed them down Seidou’s leg, leaving him in only boxers. Then he gently peeled back his boxers, stroking his dick.

“K-Kousuke…” Seidou whimpered, bucking into the hand. Houji leaned in against his collarbone, kissing and then biting softly at the protruding bone and sucking, creating a hickey. Seidou moaned, at the warm mouth kissing and sucking its way up to his neck, and the too-warm hand that worked between his legs.

When the hand disappeared he looked up at the man above him in confused frustration. Why was Houji stopping now? But then he saw the man rifling through one of his drawers and coming back up with a bottle, and Seidou licked his lips in anticipation as he watched Houji coat his fingers in a generous amount of lube.

When he pinned Seidou against the desk with his muscular body and grunted quietly “spread your legs some more, Seidou” Seidou eagerly did as told. He could feel Houji’s hardness against his leg, and his slick fingers working up and down Seidou’s dick skillfully. Seidou gasped and moaned, the lube wet and cold against his hot skin. It sent shivers down his spine, making his whole body ache and warmth start to pool in his belly.

“Ha-ahh, nggh, Kousuke please, please, please!” He begged with ragged breath, wrapping one leg around Houji’s waist and pressing up into his hand. Houji groaned, moving his hips against Seidou. It felt amazing the way Houji had Seidou completely at his mercy, using his body as he saw fit.

“Please what? I can’t understand you if you don’t use your words,” Houji teased. He tugged a little harder, and Seidou threw his head back shouting “Please fuck me Kousuke, mnngh, yes!”

Houji looked hungrily at the man beneath him, with his legs spread so perfectly just for him. A thin sheen of sweat covered Seidou’s forehead, his eyes were half-lidded and his lips swollen and red. He was looking at Houji with the same lust in his chocolate eyes, and they trailed downward to Houji’s rock hard cock, licking his bruised lips. Houji teased his entrance with one wet finger, making Seidou shiver at the contact. The finger eased in to the first knuckle. It stung slightly, but the pleasure was so much stronger. Houji moved in and out, slowly going deeper until it was all the way inside of him. Seidou clenched down on the intruding object, arching his back off of the desk.

“Do you like this, Seidou?” Houji whispers into his ear, and the hot breath makes Seidou shiver and he nodded, groaning wantonly. After another minute Houji added another finger beside the first, making scissoring motions as he thrust in and out, opening Seidou up and preparing him for the main event. Seidou gasped and rocked his hips against the fingers, but Houji’s hand came down and pinned his hips to the desk. “None of that,” Houji admonished, making Seidou groan in frustration.

He stopped complaining when Houji’s fingers hit his prostate. It made him shout, throwing his head back as his hips struggled uselessly against Houji’s strong hands. He tries to say something, but his mind is blanking as Houji adds a third finger and continues to aim only there, speeding up. Seidou knows that he is drooling all over himself as he moans and shouts every time Houji thrusts back in, but he can’t bring himself to care. Houji’s fingers are long and elegant, but angular and masculine and they feel so good moving inside of Seidou.

“You must be so hungry for my cock, clenching down on my fingers like that,” Houji breathed, and Seidou struggled for the words as the stimulation to his prostate continued. “H-hahhhh, ye.. yes. Ah, K-Kousuke! Want your cock inside of me!”

“Already so loud too. The kind of sounds you’ll make once I’m inside of you...” Houji groaned, moving his hips against Seidou while kissing and sucking on his neck. Seidou is shaking in pleasure, clenching down harder on Houji’s fingers and panting desperately. He is too hot all over, it is too much and he won’t be able to take this much longer.

Suddenly Houji pulls back. It leaves him feeling strangely empty and he whined in protest. But when his eyes trailed downward and he saw Houji slicking up his cock with lube he groaned, imagining that inside of him. And soon he was going to get it.

Houji diverts his attention back to Seidou, fingers digging into Seidou’s tights drawing another moan. He hardened his grip, dragging his nails against the skin and Seidou painted, moaned and whined, wanting desperately for Houji to just fuck him already. Houji flips him over so his belly and lines himself up, rubbing teasing circles around his entrance. He slowly, slowly pushed inside of Seidou who groaned in relief.

Houji pulled out until only the tip was still inside of Seidou and then without warning he quickly slid back inside, setting a fast and harsh pace mercilessly fucking Seidou into the desk. Seidou’s arms that he had been using to hold himself steady against the desk became weak, as did his knees and he toppled onto the desk. Houji continued to thrust inside of him, grinding against his prostate.

“You take my cock so well. Such a good slut,” Seidou tries to respond but Houji places a knee on the desk to thrust into Seidou with even more force and all he can do is groan into the desk. “Ahhh, ngh, f-fuck Kousuke!” The desk skidded on the floor but Seidou’s moans were louder. Houji ducks his head, dragging his mouth along Seidou’s collarbone, and then kisses the curve of his shoulder. Teeth scrape lightly against Seidou’s skin and he arches into the touch, crying out to Houji for more, harder, and Houji complied, sinking his teeth into Seidou’s flushed neck, and uses the hand that isn’t holding Seidou’s hips in place to pull at his brown locks.

Between the forceful thrusts and Houji’s teeth the heat coiling in Seidou’s belly reaches a climax, and with a keening sound he comes, cum splattering over the desk and his sweat-slick stomach. Houji grunts. He tastes the metallic sweetness of his partner’s blood on his tongue and his thrusts are losing rhythm as he holds Seidou down on the desk with one hand and pulls his hair with the other. Seiodu is still panting, dizzy from the high when Houji finally comes inside of him moaning Seidou’s name.

The feeling of thick and sticky cum against his abused inner walls, filling up his belly and still plugged by Houji’s large cock made Seidou moan. He felt so full, so complete. “hahhh, fuck, Kousuke love your cum inside of me, nngh!”

Houji continued thrusting, shooting more of his cum and making Seidou pant, drool running down his face ceaselessly as his body trembled. When Houji finished he pulled out with a slick, wet sound leaving Seidou feeling achy. Some cum dripped out without Houji’s cock there to stop it and he blushed a deep red. He felt mildly uncomfortable, full of cum and lube, and yet there was an emptiness left beyond by Houji. He trailed his fingers downward, gingerly touching the sore spot. Houji swallowed thickly as he watched some cum dribble onto the floor. Fuck, seeing Seidou with his marks all over, filled by his cum was the most satisfying sight.

“So.. we better get cleaned up?” Seidou said, and Houji agreed. “I’m just glad we are mainly alone in the office today. I don’t think we could remain undiscovered with how loud you are.” Seidou blushed even deeper, burying his head into Houji’s chest and making the older chuckle.


End file.
